Engines to the Rescue (UK DVD)
Engines to the Rescue is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD featuring seven seventh series episodes and one sixth series episode. It was released under the title Machines Save the Day for Welsh audiences. Description 2004 UK/AUS Thomas and Friends are back with 8 exciting new episodes never seen before on video/DVD. Join Thomas, Gordon, Harold, Spencer, Skarloey, Peter Sam, Arthur, Percy and the Fat Controller for more rescue-packed adventures on the Island of Sodor. Included on this video/DVD are: 2007 UK Join Thomas, Gordon, Harold, Spencer, Skarloey, Peter Sam, Arthur, Percy and the Fat Controller for more rescue-packed adventures on the Island of Sodor. Included on this DVD are: Episodes # Gordon and Spencer - The Duke and Duchess come to the island with their own private engine Spencer. # Harold and the Flying Horse - All the engines are getting ready for the vicar's fete, but Harold the Helicopter is feeling left out as he is on rescue duty and cannot help. # The Grand Opening - A new scenic line is opening on the island and the Fat Controller has told Skarloey off for always being late. # It's Only Snow - It is winter and Thomas has a big Yule tree as a special delivery for the village, but his snowplough breaks. # The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop - The refreshment lady want to open a new tea shop, but she cannot decide where to have the shop. # Trusty Rusty - Rusty discovers a bridge that needs to be mended and warns all the other engines, but Duncan doesn't want to listen. # Salty's Stormy Tale - Salty is upset when Thomas and Percy makes fun of him, but when the lighthouse lamp goes out in a storm, Salty saves the day with an idea that fixes the lamp. # Something Fishy* - Arthur wants to work on the new route to the fishing village, but is to shy to ask. Thomas is asked to go take the fish to the docks. He runs into some soggy trouble on the way but help is at hand. * Followed by Rubbadubbers episode Bonus Features * Know Your Engines Quiz * Day Out with Thomas preview * "Rubbadubbers" episode "Train Driver Tubb" Trivia * The episode selection plays Emily's theme taken from The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop and the beginning of The Grand Opening is played as well. The extras selection plays Spencer's theme. * This is the only Thomas & Friends UK DVD to have an episode from another programme, not including most HIT Children's Favourites releases. * Something Fishy is the only episode to not have a question for the Know Your Engine Quiz Game. * This is the first DVD in Australia to feature episodes in widescreen. * When the DVD Menu starts in the UK DVD, it plays both the opening and ending theme while the Australian release plays the opening theme twice. * When the DVD is played on TV, the linings on the episode selections are red, while when played on the computer the linings are yellow. DVD Packs UK * Peep Peep Party, Engines to the Rescue and The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * 3 DVDs (Boxset) * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) Category:DVDs Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Welsh VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video